Rosario to Vampire: A New World
by Coby Dygan
Summary: A story in the Rosario to Vampire universe. However, unlike the anime/manga, my character s are in it too. Just a fun little project to keep myself busy I suppose, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.
1. A new year and a vampire!

As darkness fell in the human world, a young man with icy blue eyes and crimson hair stood at the bus stop next to a great stone bridge. The man sighed and began to pull on the black tips of his hair as he began to think. 'Damn it, when's the bus supposed to be here anyway..?' The wind kicked up then as a car sped by, causing the young man to sigh again. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps began, growing louder each second.

A few moments later, a short pink haired girl plowed into the young man and jumped back quickly, bowing in forgiveness. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was worried I would miss the bus, you see and…" She trailed off as she peered up at the man, her moon light yellow eyes wide. "W-wow, you're tall!" The man looked back at her and smiled as she asked, "How tall are you?" "I'm six foot five…" She looked him up and down before she looked at herself and sighed. "That's a lot taller than my five foot three… I wish I was taller…"

The young man glanced up and down her body and then turned back around. "Well, you seem to make up for it…" A few moments later the girl began to blush and she covered her chest. "A-are you making fun of me…?" She began to say something else when the man laughed and turned around again. "Relax; I'm just messing with you… You _are_ a bit… bigger than most girls I've seen though… But that's nothing to make fun of right..?" The girl was still blushing, but she nodded.

A few moments later, the silence was broken as a bus pulled up to them, stopping shortly afterwards. The doors opened and a shady figure with a cigar peered down at them. "You two waiting for the bus…?" They nodded and got on as the bus driver began to laugh. "All aboard then… Next stop is the Yokai Academy…" And with that the doors closed as the two took their seats and the bus sped off into the tunnel.

As darkness began to seep its way into the bus and the silence poured on, the girl spoke up. "So… Why are you going to the academy…?" The boy's eyes flashed in the darkness and he shrugged. "I'm fed up with human school… It's not working out for me… You?" She looked down, a bit of embarrassment showing on her face. "I uh…" She lowered her tone to a whisper. "Ate…. A boy in my class…" At this, the boy raised an eyebrow. "What..? How'd that happen..?" She began to blush and looked down at her lap. "He… Scared me, and I… Kind of snapped…" The boy tilted his head. "Well, what kind of creature are you then…?" The girl looked up at him then and shook her head. "We can't tell each other, it's against the rules…" He nodded. "I sent off for my handbook early too, but we're not at the school yet…" She thought about it then and nodded. "I suppose you're right…" She sighed, "I'm a naga… What about you…?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid I'd rather not say… All I'll do is show you this…" He then lifted his left arm up and a small cross hung at his wrist, like a piece of a set of handcuffs.

She gazed at it and tilted her head. "A cross…?" He nodded. "Yes… A rosary, to be exact… That's all I'll say at the moment…" "A rosary huh…?" Shortly after that, silence ruled the bus once more, all except for the hum of the engine. A couple minutes later, the girl spoke up once more. "You know… I just thought… We never introduced ourselves…" The young man chuckled then and nodded. "You're right… Cobalt Kigai…" She looked at him, "Huh?" "My name, Cobalt Kigai…" She nodded. "I'm Ami Shikuri; Nice to meet you, Coby-Kun!" He nodded, "Likewise… What year are you in, if you don't mind…" She shook her head. "I'm a junior this year, you?" He nodded. "Same… Hopefully we'll have class together eh?" She nodded and just then the bus burst from the tunnel into a deeply wooded area. The trees were all dead and black. The sky was a light red color and the moon shone an ivory white. The bus stopped then and the doors opened. "All out, end of the line you two…." The nodded and got off of the bus, waving bye to the driver as he turned around and went back through the tunnel.

Cobalt and Ami looked around their new surroundings and Ami shivered. "It's much different than the human world…" Coby nodded and then began to sniff the air. "I smell… Blood…?" His eyes flashed then and he licked his lips. He looked at Ami and began to run off. "C-Coby-kun! Where are you going?" He looked back and pointed. "This way, follow me!" She nodded and ran off after him.


	2. A group of friends and a vampire!

As Cobalt speeds off to find the source of the scent in his nose, Ami struggles to keep up. "C-Coby-Kun, Wait up!" He comes to a stop and Ami ends up plowing into the back of him again. "Ouch! Coby… Why'd you stop so…" She trails off as he puts a finger to his lips. "Ssssh… Up ahead… Look…" She tilted her head and looked around him. "A girl… B-biting a guy's n-neck…?" He nodded. "She's a vampire, I'd say… That's why I smelled blood…" Ami's eyes grew wide. "Y-you mean like… The S Ranked monster…? Vampire…?" He nodded. "Exactly…"

As the scene unfolded with the pinked haired girl and the brown haired boy, the two of them learned that the girl was called Moka, Moka Akashiya, and she was indeed a vampire. The blood donor on the other hand, was Tsukune Aono. The two others, Cobalt and Ami, let Moka and Tsukune get a good ways away before they followed them. "I guess if we keep following them, they'll lead us to the school…" Ami spoke up and Cobalt nodded. "That's my guess too…" The two of them followed the other couple down a dirt path, out of the trees and after a few moments, the school began to show itself over the horizon. The sky, even though it was dark to begin with, grew darker then and lightning began to flash from cloud to cloud.

As Cobalt and Ami drew closer to the school, their eyes grew wide. "Oh wow…. This place… Is like a human's haunted house…" Ami spoke and Cobalt nodded. "I know… I think I'll like it here…" She nodded too nodded and they went into the main building. Upon entering the building, they made their way past the crowd of students and into the main office. "Hello, can I help you two..?" A teacher called from across the desk. She had blonde hair and glasses and kept making a noise like a cat. Cobalt nodded then and they went up to the desk. "Yes, both of us arrived a while ago on the bus… We're supposed to be juniors this year…" The teacher nodded and went over to a file cabinet. "What are your names…?" Cobalt and Ami told her their names and she pulled out two papers. "Here you are… Ah! It looks like you're both in my class, that's wonderful!" They looked at their papers and smiled. "I'm Ms. Nekonome; I'll be your teacher this year!" Cobalt and Ami bowed. "Nice to meet you…"

After their meet and greet with their teacher, Cobalt and Ami found their way to their classroom and sat down next to each other. A few moments later, Moka and Tsukune came in and sat down in the two seats in front of them and Tsukune looked a bit pale. Ami leaned over and whispered in Cobalt's ear then, "Coby-kun… Do you think that kid looks a bit... Nervous…?" Cobalt thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose so, yes… He is a bit pale…" Just then, their teacher walked into the room and began to talk. "Hello students; my name is Ms. Nekonome! I'll be your teacher for this year… As you know, Yokai academy is a special school for monsters! Now, while we are on campus, even we teachers are not allowed to show you our true forms… That being said, please remain as a human to learn to stay as one when you all go back to the human world…" As Ms. Nekonome continued to talk one student said something and Tsukune began to sweat and look around the room frantically. "But teach… Why can't we just eat the humans…?" Ms. Nekonome began to scold the student, Saizo Komiya, saying that that isn't right. The other students seemed not to notice Tsukune, but Ami and Cobalt did. Ami leaned up and tapped him on the shoulder then, and when he turned around she gave him a smile. "Just relax; this school isn't all that bad…" Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, turning back around as pale as ever.

As class went on, the bell cut Ms. Nekonome off and the students all rushed for the door to head to lunch. Cobalt sighed and stood up, one of the last ones to leave the room, with Ami of course. As they walked down the hallway they saw Tsukune and Moka together heading for lunch as well. "Hmm… Should we go introduce ourselves…?" Ami spoke up. Cobalt nodded a few seconds later and the two of them made their way near the couple. "Excuse me… You two…?" Tsukune and Moka turned around then and gazed up at Cobalt. "I couldn't help but notice you were both in our class… So we decided to introduce ourselves…" He put his left hand out for Tsukune, his rosary dangling at his wrist. "The name's Cobalt, Cobalt Kigai…" Ami nodded. "And I'm Ami, nice to meet you both!" Tsukune shook Cobalt's hand and he and Moka bowed. "Nice to meet you too…" Tsukune spoke first. "I'm Tsukune Aono…" "And I'm Moka Akashiya…" Cobalt smiled, almost showing his fangs and nodded toward the stairwell. "You want to eat lunch together? We can eat up on the roof… It'll be a lot quieter…" Moka nodded. "That sounds nice, doesn't it Tsukune-Kun?" Tsukune nodded and the four of them got their lunches and made their way up to the roof.

The student in their class, Saizo, was waiting for them in the stairwell and Cobalt and Ami stopped before he saw them. Tsukune and Moka froze as the big guy approached and Coby's eyes narrowed when he slapped Tsukune out of the way, like a ball of paper actually. As Moka began to defend her new friend, Cobalt's anger rose. Saizo, sensing that anger, looked over at Cobalt and Ami. "Well now… Not only is Moka cute… But who are you…?" He walked up to Ami and bent down in her face. Ami, clearly uninterested, moved behind Cobalt. At her motion, Saizo stood back up and looked Cobalt in the eye, giving him a glare. "And who are you supposed to be…?" Cobalt grinned, unaffected by his glare, and stretched. "I'm the guy you're going to have to answer if you hurt Tsukune or anyone else I know here…" He glanced down at Ami and over at Moka who was knelt beside Tsukune. Saizo laughed and pulled his arm back, as if to strike Cobalt out of the way as he had done Tsukune. "You are huh…? Well then…" He let his arm go and he struck Cobalt right in the face with a backhand. Cobalt's head rolled with the impact of the blow and his eyes cut across to look at his assailant. "Are you done…?" Saizo's eyes narrowed. "What..? Not even phased…?" Cobalt shrugged and his Rosary began to sway. "Nope… Sorry…" He put his finger up to the young man's forehead then and pushed it back, sending him falling to the floor. "You lose…." Leaving the boy stunned on the floor, he continued on his way up to the roof, Tsukune back on his feet now and Ami following close behind and Moka and Tsukune at the rear.

Once the group was up on the roof, they all sighed simultaneously and sat down near the guarding wall to the roof. They began to eat in silence for a while before Coby spoke first, In between a bite of food. "That was annoying… Are you alright Tsukune…?" The other boy nodded and looked away, thoughts rushing through his head. Ami spoke up then, already finished with her food. "Well, I'm just glad no one got hurt…. Well…" Cobalt shook his head. "I didn't hurt him… Just threw him for a loop… He'll be fine…" Moka nodded. "He seems like a jerk… I mean, did you hear what he said in class…?" The group nodded and Ami spoke up. "I know…. That's why I'm here… I had…. An… Accident…" She began to blush and looked away. Cobalt wasn't phased by this, but Moka's eyes grew wide and Tsukune grew pale. "What do you mean..?" Moka began. "Well… I…" She lowered her tone, "Ate a boy from my class last year…." At this, Tsukune grew as white as a sheet and Moka gasped. "A-Ami… You…?" She nodded. "He scared me and I…" Cobalt cut her off with a wave of his hand. "All that is irrelevant now, right? What's done is done…"

They all nodded and Cobalt looked at Tsukune. "You're human aren't you…?" Tsukune's face showed evident fear now as he looked at Cobalt. "W-what do you…?" He chuckled. "When you and Moka had your little encounter… I smelled your blood… It's the scent of a human…" Moka and Ami's eyes grew wide and Tsukune almost passed out. Moka and Ami spoke then, at the same time. "Is that true… Tsukune…?" The boy in question nodded and turned his head away. Ami then continued. "But how…?" Tsukune shook his head. "This was the only school that would accept me… And the bus… It seemed… Different and…" Cobalt laughed then. "I see… So you came here on the same bus that we did… The driver didn't say anything to you did he..?" Tsukune shook his head, "Not really… Just… To be careful…" Cobalt nodded. "Well then, since one rule is broken… Why don't we keep it a secret and break more…?" The others gave him a quizzical look. "Let's tell each other what we are…" He pointed to Tsukune, "We know you're… What you are…" He then turned to Moka. "And I know what you are… As does Ami but just to be sure, you're a vampire right?" She nodded and was about to ask something but Cobalt moved on. "Now Ami, I know what you are… But they don't…." She nodded. "Well, this would explain the… Accident… But, I'm a Naga…" They all then stared at Cobalt and Ami spoke up. "What about you Coby-kun…? I asked before but you wouldn't tell me…" He smiled then and raised his left hand up. "Just like Moka…" He gazed as his Rosary, "I too… Am a vampire…" The others' eyes grew wide then and he nodded.


	3. A bully and a vampire!

The group stared at Coby in shock. It was Moka who finally spoke up. "Cobalt-senpai… You mean..?" He nodded. "Yes, I am one of the last… As are you Moka…" Ami tilted her head and looked at him with a quizzical look. "What do you mean Coby-kun?" He sighed and gathered his thoughts. "Our race, the vampires, were hunted to near extinction by humans a long time ago…" Upon hearing this, Tsukune looked down, guilt and sadness creeping into his eyes. Moka, noticing this, put a hand on his shoulder. "Tsukune-kun…" Cobalt looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry… This was way before your time Tsukune…" Tsukune then looked up at them and forced a smile, but his eyes didn't change. Cobalt, seeing this, shook his head. "Tsukune… Don't feel bad… If the world had more like you, this school probably wouldn't exist… But, since that is not the case, don't bother yourself with feeling what you cannot control…" He laughed. "Besides… If there are two left, one male and one female," He looked at Moka and she glanced down, blushing. "There will always be more of us… That isn't to say, Moka…" She looked up, "That I'll chase you or anything, we aren't the _last_ there are others…" He then turned his gaze back up to the sky. "Actually…" They all looked at him. "There are half-breeds too…." Moka nodded. "Yes, that's true…" He then looked at Moka and Tsukune and grinned. "And there you go you two…"

When those words left Cobalt's mouth, both of them began to blush and look away. Ami began to giggle and Cobalt chuckled. Ami spoke then, still giggling. "Aww… They're blushing Coby-kun!" Cobalt laughed. "Yeah, and they turn even redder as we speak…" Tsukune and Moka then covered their faces. "S-shut up!" A few minutes of laughter later, Moka tilted her head. "Hey Senpai…?" Cobalt looked at her, "Yeah?" "How do you know all that…?" "About the vampires…?" She nodded. "Well, Human history isn't the only thing that gets recorded… I read it in a book…" She nodded again and shortly after, the bell rang. The group sighed and stood up. "Well, that's the end of lunch…" Ami nodded. "Yeah… I like eating up here; it's easier to talk… Not so much noise…" They all nodded and began to head toward class. A few minutes later, after they survived the swarm of other students and were seated back in class, Ms. Nekonome began to talk about the human world in more detail. As the others all took notes, Cobalt kept his eyes on Saizo, who was watching their group like a hungry wolf. As Cobalt glanced his way, he picked up a little more than a bit of hostility.

After class was over, the group of four went to the office and talked to one of the staff members behind the desk. Cobalt began to speak, "Excuse me… About our dorm rooms…" He was cut off then by a wave of the hand from the lady at the desk. "Save it, we're short some as it is and…" Ami interrupted her, then and shook her head. "No, you see… That's why we're here…" Moka and Tsukune nodded and Cobalt spoke again. "Yes, we were wondering if myself and Tsukune Aono…" He nodded toward the other boy then, "And Ami Shikuri and Moka Akashiya can share rooms… Respectively of course…" The lady looked at the four of them and smiled. "So you and you…" She pointed toward Cobalt and Tsukune, "Want to share a room… And you and you…" she pointed to Ami and Moka, "Want to share one in the girl's dorm…?" They all nodded and she typed something into the computer. "Alright then, that frees up two rooms, thank you!" The nodded again and thanked her for her help.

After that was taken care of, Ami and Moka went back to the girl's dorm and Cobalt and Tsukune went back to the boy's. As they approached the dorm building, however, Saizo stepped out from behind a tree and began heading toward them. "Well well… What do we have here…?" Cobalt and Tsukune froze. Tsukune went pale and Cobalt narrowed his eyes. "If it isn't the lover boy and the smart ass…" He cracked his neck and grinned. "This must be my unlucky day… Two on one…?" He laughed. "You shouldn't have any trouble with me then…" Tsukune began to speak but Cobalt put his arm out. "What do you want Saizo..?" Saizo grinned again. "Why don't you let the weakling speak eh…? Why do you defend him…? If he's a real monster… he should be able to take care of himself right…?" Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat and Cobalt stepped forward. "What do you want? I don't like repeating myself…" Saizo stopped and smiled. "Oh nothing… Just…" He began to laugh and his eyes gleamed. "To put you two in your place…" His clothes then began to rip and he grew about three feet. Small spikes rose from his arms and he grinned, looking down on the two of them. Cobalt looked up at him and smirked. "Hmmm Trash…" Saizo snarled. "What did you say!?" Cobalt laughed. "I said you're trash… What are you, if you're not trash…?" Saizo clenched his teeth and began to growl. "Don't worry about that… I'm just…. The one who will kill you!" He then rushed Tsukune and Cobalt narrowed his eyes. "Move!" He leapt in front of the young human and took the hit, the force still sending Tsukune flying into a nearby tree. Everything went black for a minute before Tsukune opened his eyes to Saizo's laughter. "And there he is, as mighty as ever…" Just then Tsukune felt something drop upon his skin. He looked down and saw a spot of crimson. "What is this…? Blood!?" He began to look around frantically. "But from wh…" He trailed off as he saw Cobalt. His body was impaled on a small branch above him, blood running down his body from the wound in his stomach. Cobalt's eyes focused on Tsukune and he smiled. "Run… Tsukune… Get… Moka… And Ami…" His eyes then closed and before Saizo could blink an eye, Tsukune was up and running towards the girl's dorms, Saizo's laugh at his heels. "What can two little girls do against me!? Your fate is sealed boy!"

Tsukune arrived at the girl's dorms in mere minutes, Cobalt's words still in his mind. "Go get Moka and Ami…" A few moments later, he saw them about to go into the dorm building and he shouted as loud as he could. "MOKA! AMI! COME QUICK, THERE'S TROUBLE!" Many of the girls were startled by his shout but at the word "trouble" Ami and Moka were at his side before he knew it. "What's up Tsukune-kun?" Moka began. "Where's Coby?" Ami finished. Tsukune, now out of breath pointed back toward the boy's dorms. "T-that… Saizo…. Coby…. Trouble… Hurry…" The girls sighed and Ami picked him up, running in the direction he pointed, Moka at her heels. "Ami-senpai… What are we going to do..?" She shook her head. "I'm not sure what's wrong, for Saizo… Coby shouldn't have a problem…" They arrived a few minutes later and the girls gasped at the scene before them, Ami almost dropped Tsukune. "C-C-Coby-kun!" His eyes didn't open, but he began to smile. She ran to where he hung and broke the branch that he was stuck on. "Coby-kun! We're here, what should we do!?" He began to mouth something but Saizo interrupted them with a laugh. "What _can _you do little girl…?" Ami stood up and growled. "What did you do!?" Saizo laughed. "What did I do…? I hit him… He jumped in the way to protect this weakling and that's what he gets…" She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'that's what he gets!?'" she began to advance but Tsukune ran up to her. "No, Ami wait!" Saizo then slapped him out of the way, "Stay out of this boy, you'll be next!" He was then sent flying into the same tree as before with a loud thud and a crack. Moka ran over to him and began to cry. "Tsukune-kun! No…." She sniffled. "Tsukune…" His hand began to move then, and it fell upon Moka's Rosario. "M-Moka…" His hand then jerked down as his body went limp and the little cross came down with it, snapping off of the chain.

As the cross fell to the ground Moka's eyes grew wide. "The Rosario…" Just then, the sky grew cloudy and lightning began to fly from the sky. "Saizo…." Moka's eyes went red and her hair began to fade away to a silver color. "You…" Her tone grew harsh and cold and she then began to grow a little, in more than just one way. "Bastard!" Once she spoke, she seemed to vanish. Not even a second later, she reappeared and sent Saizo's body flying with a mighty kick to the head. "You've messed with one of us… And have gotten very lucky…." She jerked his head back around and glared right in his eyes. "Now… Know your place!" She then sent him flying again with another kick to the same spot and once she landed she went over to Tsukune and Ami, who were sitting with Cobalt's body. "Tsukune…?" Her tone was a bit kinder and he looked up at her. "Yes Moka-Chan?" She grabbed his collar and glared at him. "I'm not like the other Moka…. But be nice to her… Because if I find out you aren't….." She let go and picked up the Rosario, "It won't be pretty…" He swallowed as she attached the Rosario back to its chain and returned to normal. A few moments passed before Moka fell upon the ground, passed out as well. "Moka! Ami, what do we do..?" Ami sighed and picked up Cobalt's body. "You carry Moka; we'll take them to the infirmary…" He nodded and with that, they ran back to school.


End file.
